


Familia

by Fannam



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannam/pseuds/Fannam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sexta temporada, romance, amistad y aventura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Maldito vejestorio- Daryl se encontraba furioso, había sido un día eterno, se suponía que solo sería un ensayo y que todo saldría bien –Maldito seas Rick Grimes- aunque no era su culpa, estaba furioso y tenía que descargarse con alguien. Primero los puso a repasar el bendito plan, segundo el puto tráiler cayéndose y los putos bichos saliendo por todas partes, tuvo que manejar más de 30 millas a la menor velocidad del mundo, y para colmo aguantarse los estúpidos comentarios de Abraham, -maldito idiota, algo malo debe tener en su cabeza- y todo por seguir las ordenes de Rick –Daryl has esto, Daryl trae aquello, Daryl lleva mil walkers hasta que te salgan ampollas en el trasero, que te jodan Rick Grimes, que te jodan.  
-Maldita moto, maldito Aaron, nunca tuve que haberle aceptado este vejestorio- se iba quejando mientras arrastraba la moto hasta su nuevo hogar, ganas no le faltaban de dejarla tirada y salir corriendo, habían atacado la comunidad y en determinado momento Glen había dejado de responder, necesitaba saber que todos estaban bien, pero la maldita moto no era suya y no podía volver sin ella, después de todo estaba seguro que tendría arreglo y que le sería útil en un futuro, además lo de la moto era en parte un descuido suyo y no de Aaron –Fuck, putos tipos y yo por idiota que me deje atrapar, justo cuando estamos bajo ataque y teníamos como mil bichos alrededor, idiota, hubiera regresado cuando aún podía hacerlo, puto Glen que no siguió respondiendo, puto Rick que nos mandó tan largo sin poder saber que paso y cómo están? Fuck!.  
Tuvo que pasar toda la noche anterior amarrado a un árbol, unos tipos, los que se hacían llamar lobos, lo habían secuestrado según ellos con el fin de buscar venganza, al parecer muchos de sus camaradas habían muerto durante el ataque, como si fuera mi culpa que atacaran a las personas equivocadas, de todas formas no le tomó mucho esfuerzo liberarse y salir victorioso, sus heridas eran insignificantes, un corte en el hombro derecho, poco profundo, y un par de nudillos rotos, nada que un par de vendas no pudieran arreglar, lo bueno es que había dejado a los tipos tan asustados que no creía que volvieran a intentar otro ataque.  
Llevaba todo el día caminado, y a pesar de que el Sol se había ocultado hacía varias horas no pensaba detenerse por nada del mundo, esta sería su segunda noche fuera de casa, y no aguantaría una tercera lejos y sin saber nada, necesitaba verlos, ver al puto de Rick, a Michonne, patearle el trasero a Glen por cortar la comunicación, y no me importa lo que opine Maggie al respecto, quería oir las risas de Carl y Little Ass Kicker, quién hubiera pensado jamás que yo me iba a encariñar tanto con unos niños, pero sobre todo quería comprobar que Carol estaba bien, necesitaba verla, tocarla, abrazarla, comprobar que no era un sueño, que ella aún seguía luchando, cómo estarás Carol?  
…  
Dos días, dos putos días habían pasado desde que salieron a repasar el plan, dos días en los que todo había cambiado, habían perdido más de 15 personas en la comunidad, Rick casi pierde su mano, y Glen, bueno el jamás volvería a ser el mismo, había regresado hace unas horas cubierto de sangre, viseras, y partes de diferentes cuerpos, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos, vacíos. Maggie estaba en la clínica, por dicha no lo vio al llegar, ya de por sí había sufrido bastante cuando la primera noche Glen no apareció después de horas en las que no contestaba, estaba embarazada y tanta presión no le hacía bien, luego de desmayarse en media calle Rick ordenó que no la dejaran salir de la clínica por nada del mundo, y a pesar de que ella no estuvo para nada de acuerdo, Rick la calmo al dejar claro que jamás iba a dejar que algo le pasará al hijo de su amigo y futuro sobrino, y con esto ella entendió.  
Y ya estaban juntos de nuevo, Maggie y Glen, con el brillo en los ojos de la emoción de ser padres que a pesar de la situación no podían ocultar, y Carol estaba realmente feliz por ellos, esta vez todo iba a salir bien, pero Daryl aún no había regresado, ya era de noche y él aún se encontraba allá fuera, Abraham y Sasha lograron llegar por la mañana y no se extrañaron de no ver a Daryl puesto que al parecer todo el camino estaba infectado y lo más recomendable era esperar a que algo los dispersara, pero habían pasado ya al menos unas 12 horas y Daryl no aparecía y ella todavía tenía los cigarros de su vecina en la bolsa de su pantalón, necesitaba olerlos, olerlo a él, sentir que estaba en el porche fumando, que iba a entrar en cualquier momento para ver si de casualidad Sam había dejado galletas que ella le dejaría tomar con la condición de que tomara un baño.  
-Daryl, donde estás?  
….  
Judith estaba gateando en su cama, cada vez que salía de la comunidad se llevaba la sorpresa de que al regresar su niña había crecido más y había aprendido algo nuevo para enseñarle a su regreso, tendría que tomar más precauciones, especialmente en las gradas, no quería ningún accidente y menos con Judith envuelta en él, ella era el milagro de este mundo, jamás había visto a Carl tan maduro como desde que la recuperaron y sabía que era la mejor terapia para Carol, no sabía si era por lo de Sophia o lo que haya pasado con Lizzie y Mika, pero ya no era la misma, sin embargo Judith era como una medicina para todos, incluso había visto la otra noche a Daryl besando su cabecita, Daryl besando quien diría, -hay hermano ¿Dónde estás?.  
-Todo bien?- Michonne entro con el chupón de leche ya preparado, al verla Judith gateó hasta donde ella- tienes hambre Jude?  
Rick rio al verlas, su bebe había conquistado el corazón de todos, había sanado a Michonne, era su pequeño milagro.  
-Preocupado por Daryl, ya sabes, mañana mismo si no aparece para el mediodía organizó una reunión, hay que ir por él Chonne, puede que esté ahí afuera encerrado, con hambre y frío, hay que hacer algo, no soporto la idea de que él…  
-Él está bien, es de Daryl de quién estamos hablando, vamos Rick si lo conoces mejor que nadie, se debe de estar dando un banquete con algún coyote o cualquier pobre animal que se haya topado, hambre es lo último que sufriría Daryl Dixon, bueno si hablamos del hambre que le da Carol, eso ya es otra cosa…  
Fue inevitable no reír con esto último, eso necesitaba Rick, ver a Judith gatear, sentir la paz que le daba Michonne y reír, pocas veces podía reír y como lo necesitaba.  
-Mañana vamos por él, sino es que se nos adelanta y ahí si tenemos que esconder a Judith porque ya me imagino lo sucio que va a estar, mejor hay que decirle a Carol que tenga lista la manguera, ese hombre pareciera que nunca se da cuenta de la suciedad que lleva encima.  
-Debe de estar molesto conmigo…  
-Molesto con el mundo como siempre sí, pero con vos no creo, seguro te extraña con locura, como ambos están enamorados uno del otro aunque no lo acepten.  
-Detecto celos o me pareció.  
-Ya quisieras Grimes, ya quisieras.  
Volvió a reír algo sonrojado, mientras se acercaba a ella, eso había sido un avance, la verdad le daba miedo empezar una relación, sin embargo ya no podía negar más que lo deseaba y necesitaba, necesitaba a Michonne a su lado, necesitaba más abrazos, más caricias, necesitaba apoyarse más en ella, que lo impulsara, lo animara, tener su calor por las noches, su ánimo en las mañanas, necesitaba su fuerza para ser más fuerte.  
-Sabes que tengo razón, tal vez deberíamos de hablar ahora sobre eso.  
-Hagamos un trato, resolvamos lo de Daryl primero y luego tal vez te deje besarme a ver si pasas la prueba, que dices?  
-Es una promesa?- para entonces estaba justo detrás de ella, la cual tenía a Judith en sus brazos, por encima de su hombro vio a su hija tomar la leche y a la vez irse quedando dormida poco a poco durante el proceso, mientras notaba como su acercamiento provocaba en Michonne cierto nerviosismo, no lo pensó dos veces y aprovechó la posición para decirle al oído- es que acaso has soñado que te beso, es eso?.  
Michonne sintió como su respiración golpeó su cuello y su oreja, dios este hombre que se cree que es? no pudo evitar el suspiro, sin embargo Judith la salvo de responder al exigir atención estirando sus bracitos como pidiendo la cuna, su petición fue concebida de inmediato por la samurái la cual se alejó del padre de la niña como si de fuego se tratara, y la llevó hasta su cunita.  
Rick no tardó en llegar a acunarla y darle su beso de buenas noches, luego de que Michonne se despidiera de ambos, sin embargo antes de salir de la habitación se detuvo para ver como Rick acariciaba la pancita de su hija con una sonrisa, hermoso.  
-Quizás mañana cuando aparezca tu novio tengas algo de suerte Grimes.  
Rick solo sonrió y negó con su cabeza, novio, Daryl, puff hermanito dirá yo, está celosa y de Daryl que es lo peor.  
-Ya se durmió Judit?- Carol interrumpió sus pensamientos, esa mujer era increíble, siempre lo primero y lo último de sus días era Judith y Carl, como si no tuviera ya suficientes cosas en que pensar- no he visto a Carl desde hace horas.  
-Estaba cansado y se fue a acostar luego de la cena, creo que el hecho de que su hermanita ande gateando por toda la casa es algo agotador.  
-Hay que empezar a hacer arreglos, tal vez empezar poniendo un portoncito en las gradas, y en la cocina- Carol se acercó a la cuna para verla dormir, Rick no se impresionó al oír esto, Carol siempre estaba uno, dos o tres pasos adelante, igual su experiencia como madre era increíble, le dolía admitirlo pero Lori jamás fue así- y para la próxima salida hay que pedir un cepillo de dientes para bebes, ya le están saliendo y uno para adultos podría ser muy concho para ella, aunque Judith es fuerte como su padre, un cepillo para adultos no será un gran problema para ella sin embargo está bien que se dé un lujo de vez en cuando.  
-Siempre piensas en todo ¿no?, a penas regrese Daryl le pido que haga los arreglos, y bueno en caso de que no regrese antes del mediodía pienso ir a buscarlo, de paso busco el cepillo para Judith, ¿estás bien?  
-Preocupada pero sé lo fuerte que es, debe de estar furioso. – Sus ojos estaban rojos y sus ojeras muy marcadas, era obvio que la última noche no había podido dormir nada, y también se le veía afectada por el ataque de los Wolves, al parecer Michonne la había encontrado sentada, llena de sangre y con unos cigarros en sus manos, su única respuesta había sido que Judith y Carl se encontraban bien y que los cigarros eran de una de las vecinas que había muerto, sin embargo Morgan, Gabriel y Olivia le habían contado a Rick como Carol logró salvar la comunidad protegiendo la armería y matando a una gran cantidad de wolves, y era obvio para Rick que la culpa la carcomía y que él hecho que Daryl no apareciera la ponía peor, Carol era una bomba de tiempo y él quería estar ahí para ella, si se derrumbaba él la sostendría, nunca más volvería a cometer el error de abandonarla.  
-Me va a matar en cuanto me vea, le ordené que no regresara, aunque en cierta forma me desobedeció, y luego retomó el plan, pero supongo que se asustó cuando supo que la horda venía en esta dirección, supongo que necesitaba saber que estabas bien, ese hombre a veces en lo único que piensa es en vos y es a vos a la única que realmente le hace caso, te has dado cuenta que últimamente sos vos la que manda en esta casa?  
\- No sé de qué hablas, yo lo único que hago es cocinar y cuidar de Judith, Rick vos sos el que nos has protegido desde Atlanta, sin vos no sé qué sería de nosotros.  
-Creo que de hace un tiempo acá me has ganado en eso Carol, pero bueno esta discusión es de no terminar, lo importante es que yo siempre voy a estar para ustedes, porque son mi familia, mis hermanos, y yo sé que siempre los voy a tener para mí, a veces siento que como comunidad estamos mejor ahora que antes del apocalipsis.  
-Yo estoy mejor, y eso lo tengo bastante claro, perdí a Sophia y es algo que jamás podré recuperar ni remplazar, pero estando con Ed en esos tiempos y en esas condiciones, también la hubiera perdido, ahora soy fuerte y sé lo que tengo que hacer, y es por vos y por Daryl que me volví fuerte y capaz, ahora nos podemos proteger entre los tres, ya no tengo que esconderme detrás de los dos, ustedes me dieron una vida y un motivo por el cual vivirla.  
-No estarás hablando solo de Daryl?  
-Rick hablo en serio, sos mi mejor amigo y sabes que te amo como a un hermano y amo a tus hijos y sueño con verlos crecer y verlos tener sus propios hijos y seguir siempre siendo parte de esta familia, Daryl es Daryl y ni yo misma sé lo que significa eso.  
-Sí lo sabes, y te da miedo, pero es algo que entre los dos pueden resolver juntos, de igual forma yo siempre voy a estar para ustedes, porque somos una familia y siempre lo vamos a ser, y yo también hablo en serio Carol, ahora parece que los que nos escondemos detrás de vos somos nosotros dos, y yo también te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer al igual que mis hijos y también ese idiota cobarde que no ha tenido las suficientes bolas para decírtelo.  
Ambos rieron con esto, Carol un poco sonrojada pero consiente de que Rick tenía razón como muchas otras veces, y no pudo evitar abrazarlo, y agradecerle por darle ánimo, esta era la segunda noche que Daryl pasaba afuera y ella simplemente no soportaba pensar mucho en la situación, pero saberse en ese momento, con el apoyo de Rick y su cariño, sentía la fuerza necesaria para aguantar otra madrugada más.  
-Rick, Morgan dice que si por mientras puede dormir en el cuarto de Daryl y luego ver si se va a una de las casas abandonadas- Michonne interrumpió el momento entre Rick y Carol y se quedó un poco sorprendida al verlos abrazados, Rick se separó de Carol, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia la puerta para hablar con Morgan directamente.  
-Le voy a dar el cuarto de Daryl a Morgan, así mando a Daryl a dormir con Carol, qué opinas Chonne?  
-Creo que es la primera cosa inteligente que dices hoy.  
-No quieren mi opinión al respecto primero?  
-No Carol, esto no es una democracia, lo sabes bien- Rick le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la habitación, mientras Carol reía un poco avergonzada.  
Carol salió luego de besar a Judith por décima vez esa noche, para dirigirse a su habitación, sin embargo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí preguntó a Michonne –¿Celosa?.  
-No tienes idea.  
….  
Daryl no se detuvo esa noche por nada del mundo, estaba cansado, tenía hambre y frío, pero necesitaba estar en casa y ver a su familia, ver a Carol, asegurarse que todos estaban bien, y de paso matar a Rick.  
De camino no se topó muchos impedimentos al parecer la horda ya se había dispersado, sin embargo ya había perdido la cuenta de los walkers que había matado, por el único motivo por el cual se detuvo fue por el venado que visualizó mientras orinaba, sería un desperdicio dejarlo ir, por lo cual decidió darle una caza rápida y no le importaba si la motocicleta se llenaba de sangre, arrastraría ambas cosas hasta su hogar y se daría un banquete esa noche, incluso aceptaría algo de licor, y tal vez encontraría la forma de cortejar a Carol, lo del agua no había salido bien pero hoy sería diferente, estaba cansado y ya era hora de actuar.  
Debía ser casi el mediodía cuando visualizó la puerta de Alexandría, el Sol estaba insoportable, por dicha el venado había sido cazado no hace mucho por lo cual su carne se mantenía fresca, pero estaba harto de arrastrar la moto, la cual no pensaba lavar aunque estuviese llena de la sangre del ciervo, ya le tocaría a Aarón por darle ese puto vejestorio que no servía de nada, al llegar a la puerta le extraño que nadie le abriera, solo eso le faltaba, que Rick no hubiera dejado a nadie vigilando.  
-Qué es que nadie va a abrir la maldita puerta?.  
…  
Rick bajo esa mañana temprano y listo para cualquier guerra que se avecinara, se encontró a Carol en la cocina ya lista y desayunada, con sus botas puestas, y sus armas a la vista, estaba más que dispuesta a ir con él a buscar a su hermano, y nada en este mundo podría evitar que ella saliera con él a buscarlo, ambos querían guerra, si, Daryl definitivamente iba a matarlo.  
-Buenos días, dormiste algo anoche?- Rick pudo notar en sus ojos la respuesta, ella solo siguió tomando su tasa de café, mientras le acercaba unas tostadas recién hechas por ella- de hoy no pasa Carol, a lo mejor y lo vemos entrar cargando unas diez ardillas sobre sus hombros, no me extrañaría que me las aventara con odio créeme, porque no le haces su plato favorito, alguna vez mencionó cual era?.  
-No creo que hoy cocine Rick.  
-Lo sé y esta bien pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a hacer nada muy arriesgado, no creo que el hecho de verte afuera lo alegre mucho, como sea, voy a ir a buscar a Heath para que me ayude a organizar el viaje, busca a Abe para que estén listo, y no quiero que Glen salga que quede claro.  
Cuando encontró a Heath, Aarón se encontraba junto a él listo para cualquier salida que Rick planeara, se veía preocupado el sentimiento de culpa por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días no había forma de quitárselo, y el hecho de que Daryl estuviera perdido no le ayudaba a superar su pena.  
-La moto tuvo que haberle fallado, la verdad fue una pésima idea haberle dado la moto, todavía no estaba lista para un viaje tan largo- Rick podía pensar que salir a reclutar personas no era la mejor idea del mundo, sin embargo no por ello culpaba a Aarón por lo que había pasado con los lobos, más bien consideraba necesario que este dejara de hacerlo.  
-Aarón, fuiste vos el que nos trajo hasta aquí, nos ofreciste un techo, comida, servicio médico, un paraíso completo, necesito que dejes de culparte porque si no fuera por vos tanto nosotros como la comunidad entera estaríamos perdidos, Daryl sabe de motocicletas y si él decidió tomarla fue porque estaba seguro de que todo iba a salir bien, y si algo fallo en el camino no es culpa de ninguno, en este mundo cualquier cosa puede pasar y lo sabes bien.  
-Lo sé lo sé, sin embargo supongo que sería prudente no salir a reclutar gente por un tiempo, si tenemos que salir será mejor que sea para buscar suministros.  
-Por ahora estamos bien surtidos, concentrémonos en buscar a Daryl y luego tomémonos un par de días de vacaciones, ¿les parece bien?- Heath dio por concluida la discusión para luego centrarse en el plan para encontrar a Daryl y los posibles lugares en donde buscarlo.  
…..  
Fui una tonta al pensar que el ensayo sería seguro, no me despedí de él como debía, por dios si hasta lo mande a buscarle a Judit el cepillo de dientes, fui una tonta y descuidada, Carol todavía no superaba lo fría que fue al despedirlo en la puerta hace dos días, dos putos días, se estaba acostumbrando a la seguridad que brindaba la comunidad, sin embargo bastó una hora para que toda esa seguridad y confianza se derrumbaran frente a sus ojos, ni sabía el número exacto de los hombres que había matado, y ni siquiera estaba segura de si eso le importaba en ese momento, quería ver a Daryl, necesitaba saber que estaba vivo.  
Para el mediodía Rick tenía a toda la comunidad vuelta loca, ya había organizado el plan con Heath y Aaron, ya habían escogido los lugares que revisarían y habían hecho tres grupos de búsqueda que estarían dirigidos por Rick, Abe y Heath, Carol estaba obligada a ir con Rick, sabía que estando allá afuera él no la perdería de vista, al parecer le tenía miedo a Daryl, como si me importara lo que piense Daryl sobre esto, ella tenía que ir a buscarlo de lo contrario se volvería loca en cualquier momento.  
Todos en la comunidad estaban en la calle listos para salir, los que se quedaban se estaban despidiendo, al parecer los acontecimientos de los últimos días habían insertado cierto miedo en la gente de Alexandría, y Carol no los culpaba, incluso Glen y Magie estaban ahí animándolos, vio a Rosita, la cual se quedaría de centinela, despidiéndose de Abe con un abrazo, normalmente no eran muy afectivos pero la circunstancia lo ameritaba, ¿quién vigila la puerta si no es Rosita?  
-Qué es que nadie va a abrir la maldita puerta?.


	2. Rosa Cherokee

-Qué es que nadie va a abrir la maldita puerta?.  
Daryl veía como abrían la malla que no permitía ver hacia adentro, sin embargo el portón seguía cerrado lo cual le impedía entrar, y no se extrañó de ver que el que se encontraba en la puerta justo en ese momento era Eugene, el cual por lo visto todavía no tenía intenciones de facilitarle la entrada.   
-Definitivamente sos la peor persona para poner a cuidar la puerta.  
-Si bien eso es cierto técnicamente no soy yo quien está cuidando la puerta en este momento, Rosita es la encargada de abrir y cerrar acorde a las órdenes de Rick, pero justo ahora se está despidiendo de Abe el cual lidera uno de los tres grupos de búsqueda y rescate que fueron hechos con el fin de traerte de vuelta a casa, otro de los grupos es comandado por Heath y Aaron, los cuales conocen la zona mejor que nadie y fueron los que marcaron los posibles lugares en donde fuera más fácil encontrarte y el último grupo es dirigido por Rick y Carol, y si te preguntas, que yo lo hice, por qué Glen no participa de la búsqueda, es porque Maggie está embarazada y sufrió un ataque de estrés cuando este no regresó a tiempo o porque Rick cree que se merece un descanso después de haber visto a Nicholas morir en frente suyo, o ambas- Daryl no entendía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando Eugene y ya se estaba desesperando porque este aún no le abría la puerta, sin embargo su mente estaba bloqueada por tres cosas en específico, una Rick estaba permitiendo que Carol saliera a buscarlo, dos acaso Eugene dijo que Maggie estaba embarazada?, y tres el hecho de que aún seguía afuera de la zona segura y tres wakers se acercaban por un pedazo de carne suya o de su venado, puto Eugene si por su culpa pierdo mi venado lo patearé hasta que le salga una tercera nalga- lo cierto es que yo no tengo permitido abrir la puerta puesto que es la tarea que Rick le encomendó a Rosita cuando a mí me fueron asignados trabajos en la clínica y…  
-Eugene la puerta!!!!  
Daryl oyó el grito de Maggie, Tara y Rosita, al parecer no era el único que quería matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, sin embargo igual tuvo que pelear por su comida contra el trio de walkers que tenía encima, por dicha tenía su ballesta cargada y pudo atravesar a uno justo en el ojo izquierdo, el segundo lo derribó con su cuchillo utilizando la ballesta como escudo, pero con el tercero no le daba tiempo de hacer nada, justo cuando creía perdido su venado Abe apareció a su derecha y jalando al walker por su cabello lo alejó del venado y con una sonrisa aplastó su cráneo contra uno de los carros que estaban abandonados al lado de la carretera.  
-Espero haberme ganado un buen pedazo del pequeño Bambi- Abe lo saludo con una palmada en el hombro a la vez que Daryl le agradecía asintiendo con su cabeza- trae acá, debes de estar cansado de andar cargando la comida, veamos que hace Olivia con él.  
Abe se fue con el venado y Daryl sintió el alivio de cargar menos peso mientras que por fin entraba a Alexandría y fue hasta ese momento que se notó que casi todos estaban ahí y recordó lo que Eugene había mencionado sobre los tres grupos de búsqueda iban a ir a buscarme, pero si solo llevaba dos noches fuera, tampoco era para tanto, Rick debe de estar medio paranoico como siempre.  
Vio a Rick acercándose sin embargo prefirió ignorarlo y fue a tirarle la moto a Aaron en sus pies, estaba loco si pensaba que iba a arrastrar esa cosa hasta su casa, por él podía quemarla en ese mismo momento, no quería volver a ver la dichosa moto por un buen tiempo, y ni el mismo lo creía pero la verdad era que no quería salir de esos muros en unos cuantos días, aunque se sintiera encerrado y fuera de lugar, ese era su hogar ahora y lo que más quería hacer era fumarse un cigarro en el porche de la casa todas las noches, oír a Judith balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras le jalaba el pelo a él o a Carl, compartir una vaso de whisky con Rick de vez en cuando, conocer al nuevo bebe y ver todas las sonrisas que dichas cosas provocaban en Carol.   
Se volvió ignorando las disculpas que Aaron le estaba dando en ese momento y no pudo dar más de tres pasos cuando ya tenía a Rick enfrente suyo con una sonrisa en sus labios y los brazos abiertos, eso era raro, habían pasado por cosas difíciles pero Rick jamás lo había abrazado, ojalá tuviera el venado conmigo para tirárselo encima, ¿qué quiere, que lo abrace? Un Dixon nunca abraza, todas sus amenazas mentales se vieron apagadas en cuanto sintió como Rick lo abrazaba a pesar de su indiferencia, y que a pesar de que no respondía a su abrazo este no lo soltaba por lo cual terminó aceptando el cariño dándole unas palmadas torpes en su espalda, eso de abrazar no era lo suyo, Rick se conformó con el gesto y se separó de él revolviéndole un poco su cabello.   
-Me imaginé que algo habías cazado de camino hacia acá, estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte, ya sabes las cosas se complicaron y nos preocupamos al ver que no regresaste con Abe y Sasha, perdimos como 20 personas y Glen casi no lo logra- ambos volvieron a ver hacia donde estaba el coreano sonriendo satisfecho de ver que el arquero había regresado sin problemas.  
-Rick uno, no me vuelvas a mandar tan lejos y con tantos bichos detrás de mí impidiéndome dar media vuelta, dos, no vuelvas a dejar tan desprotegida la casa, y tres por lo que más quieras no me vuelvas a emparejar con Abraham en ninguna salida más si no querés que termine matándolo- Daryl bajo su vista hacia su mochila en donde cargaba las provisiones y cualquier cosa que le fuera necesaria y que Carol le hubiera metido sin que él se diera cuenta (tenía una idea de donde habían salido las vendas y los antibióticos), y rebuscando entre las cosas encontró el cepillo de dientes de Judith el cual prácticamente que enterró en el pecho de Rick- aquí tienes y por favor no me pidás salir allá afuera en unos días, y si no fuera porque vivimos en la misma casa te diría que no me buscaras por unos días, porque en serio no quiero verte la cara por un tiempo, pero sé que eso es imposible.   
Rick se quedó con el paquete de cepillo doble para Judith en su mano riendo mientras veía como Daryl se acercaba a Glen al cual saludo con una palmada en su hombro y oyó como lo amenazaba con no dejarlo comer venado si volvía a perder su walkie mientras este reía, luego se acercó a Maggie y con cierto temor de ser rechazado acarició su vientre con pena y torpeza, a pesar de que ambos se sorprendieron de la acción no tardaron en sonreír emocionados, y vio como luego sacó de su mochila otro paquete doble de cepillo de dientes para bebe y se los entregó.  
-Pensé que lo iban a necesitar algún día, pero mierda jamás me imaginé que fuera tan pronto, como sea más les vale que cuiden bien del nuevo o nueva arranca cabellos- al ver el primer regalo para su bebe Maggie sintió como se acumulaban las lágrimas en sus ojos y no pudo evitar abrazar a Daryl con fuerza, que le pasa hoy a todos que andan tan afectivos, ¿que creyeron que estaba muerto?, será que el embarazo la vuelve más sensible, su teoría se cayó cuando sintió que de repente Glen también lo estaba abrazando, bueno lo dejaría pasar por el embarazo y porque al parecer este casi muere, pero esperaba que mañana volvieran a tratarlo con la distancia de siempre por lo cual les volvió a marcar su espacio personal apartándose de ellos- recuerdas lo que dije de Beth, vos también sos una mujer fuerte Maggie, y todo va a salir bien.   
-Vaya entrada, lo del venado me lo esperaba o al menos unas cuantas ardillas, y el hecho de que Eugene casi se hace en sus pantalones y que de seguro se fue a ocultar a la capilla con Gabriel y no salga de ahí por una semana no me extraña- Daryl vio como Michonne se acercaba con Judith en sus brazos la cual intentó acariciar sin poder lograrlo puesto que la samurái se lo impidió- creo que enamoraste a un par de mujeres por ahí.  
-¿Qué también queres un abrazo?, Littler ass kicker es la única mujer con derecho a recibir mis encantos, o es que Rick me pegó un puto papel donde dice que se dan abrazos gratis?- intentó ver si en su espalda tenía algo pegado, aunque claro esas bromas eran típicas de Merle pero si Rick sabía lo que le convenía jamás haría algo por el estilo.  
-No quiero que se me peguen tus pulgas Dixon, y no habrá nada de Judith si no te bañas, así que mejor apurate porque por lo visto quiere jugar un rato con tu cabello y no le podés negar su juguete favorito.  
Daryl gruñó ante el hecho de que se le negara cargar a la bebe y se dirigió hacia su casa ignorando al resto de personas que se habían propuesto para ayudar en su búsqueda, al pasar junto a Carl le preguntó qué como se había portado Judith en su ausencia, y este le respondió con una sonrisa que ya gateaba y había que andar persiguiéndola por toda la casa y que en cuanto le quitaban la vista de encima la bebe desaparecía entre los sillones de la casa, al parecer ya su padre se había llevado más de un susto con la niña bien se lo tenía merecido por ser tan majadero.  
Rick era como una piedra en el zapato o un dolor en el trasero que se venía aguantando hace ya varios años y lo peor era que no podía odiarlo ni enojarse con él, ya se había acostumbrado a sus decisiones arriesgadas que, no se podía negar, al final salían bien, sin embargo todo siempre se complicaba de alguna manera y las cosas costaban más que en lo que en un principio se pensaba que irían a costar, y si Littler ass kicker era la forma de vengarse de todo eso, bienvenida sea la ayuda, en cuanto empiece a hablar le voy a enseñar todas las malas palabras del mundo.  
Notó que ya los demás se estaban dispersando hacia sus casas, por lo visto Carol se había adelantado y ya estaba bastante cerca de llegar a la casa por lo que aceleró el paso para alcanzarla sin importarle el hecho de que estaba dejando al resto de su familia atrás tal vez si nos dan un poco de privacidad pueda darle uno de esos abrazos gratis, llegó a su lado justo cuando ella abría la puerta.  
-Estaba pensando, mientras venía para acá, que tal vez podíamos asar una pata de ese venado, o dos, y darnos un banquete esta noche, yo me puedo encargar de eso así no tenés que cocinar, y de una estrenamos la parrilla que está en el patio- Daryl notó su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos señas que indicaban lo mucho que la idea le gustaba, es hermosa y no me importa lo que piensen, además por lo visto el disfraz de ama de casa ya no es necesario y no creo que un abrazo le vaya a molestar.   
Sin importarle que Rick y los demás ya estuvieran a la vista así como el resto de la comunidad que regresaba a sus respectivas casas, igual la abrazó a la vista de todos, sin embargo no fue como en Terminos, no corrió hasta llegar a ella ni la levanto del suelo y la balanceó sobre el aire, fue un abrazo más calmado y controlado, no el desordenado que se dieron entre los árboles hace unos meses. Esta vez tuvo calma para poder sentirla bien, respirar su olor, sentir los latidos de su corazón y comprobar con esto que todo estaba bien, que ella estaba bien, sin embargo poco duró su tranquilidad al sentir como ella empezaba a llorar entre sus brazos de forma tan fuerte que no recordaba haberla visto jamás, ni cuando perdió a Sophia.  
Vio con incertidumbre a Rick, mientras este se acercaba, buscando una explicación por la reacción de Carol, sin embargo Rick solo negó con la cabeza y agachó su mirada con pena, algo había pasado, pero qué?   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Al sentir su aliento golpear su cuello no pudo evitar perderse entre la esencia que Daryl irradiaba, tabaco, sudor, tierra y sangre, ninguno de esos olores le parecía para nada atrayentes sin embargo el conjunto de ellos se le hacían necesarios, lo extrañaba, no desde hace dos días, cayó en cuenta entonces que lo extrañaba desde que Rick la expulsó de la cárcel, desde que entendió que jamás volvería a verlo, y sin embargo por más que se hubieran rencontrado, ya nada era como antes y lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba.  
Justo en ese momento, estando entre sus brazos, sintió todas las cosas que había tenido que superar sin él y no pudo con las ganas de llorar que se apoderaron de su cuerpo, y lloró, lloró por Karen y David, por la mirada que recibió de sus ojos ensangrentados justo antes de enterrar su cuchillo en sus cráneos, lloró por el rechazo y abandono de Rick, el recuerdo de su voz diciéndole que no la quería cerca de su familia, lloró por Mika tan inocente y buena que por su bondad no fue capaz de luchar por su vida, lloró por Lizzie porque sabía que era una niña buena, una víctima más de este mundo y no podía perdonarse por haberla matado, siendo aun así lo correcto, ella aún no podía perdonárselo, lloró por Beth por ser una niña más que perdía, lloró por Tyreese el cual nunca murió junto con Lizzie, era como si los hubiera matado a todos el día en que quemó los cuerpos de Karen y David y no había nada que quitara todos esos muertos de sus hombros.  
Lloró también por los más de diez hombres y mujeres que había matado hace dos días, no le importó si quiera ver sus rostros, sus ojos antes de hacerlo, Morgan tenía razón, no le gustaba matar, lo odiaba, pero sin embargo era una asesina, y tenía que serlo por el bien de su familia, y sabía que volvería a hacerlo en cuanto fuera necesario.  
Y por último lloró por Daryl, por creerlo muerto, por miedo a perderlo, porque sabía que sin él no tendría entonces con quien llorar y con quien sanarse las heridas, no tendría motivos para levantarse como los tuvo después de perder a Sophia, no tendría amor ni ilusión en su vida y lloró porque no había podido hacerlo antes y simplemente su alma no aguantaba más, y se sentía débil y estúpida por llorar ahora y de esa forma, sin embargo era gratificante sentir sus brazos fuertes sosteniéndola.  
-Está bien, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, para eso tienes mi hombro, vos misma lo dijiste el otro día no?, tenés que dejar que el sentimiento fluya, sentirlo y dejarlo ir- Daryl masajeaba su espalda delicadamente con cierta torpeza puesto que jamás había estado en una situación parecida antes, recordó como ella lo consoló acariciándolo y depositando un beso en su frente, y sin pensarlo dos veces usó la misma receta y con cierto temor posó sus labios sobre su cabeza y la beso, sin embargo no separó sus labios de ella.  
Acaso Daryl Dixon me está besando? Para ese momento Carol soltaba más lágrimas de felicidad que de los malos recuerdos, y fue más su emoción al notar que el todavía no terminaba con el contacto, no puedo evitar controlar el suspiro que se escapó de sus labios, y sintió como su cuerpo y su alma se relajaban, fue como si las lágrimas se hubiesen llevado toda la sangre que habían ensuciado sus manos, de repente se sentía descansada como si le hubieran quitado vente kilos de encima.  
Daryl sintió como sus hombros se relajaron y como su llanto disminuía notoriamente, por lo que se separó un poco de ella con el fin de poder verla a los ojos y comprobar que ya todo estaba mejor, volvió a ver el brillo en sus ojos y recordó el regalo que le había conseguido de camino y supuso que con eso se terminaría de sentir mejor.   
-No vas a creer el Walker que me tope de camino, venía enredado a un arbusto enorme el idiota, y todavía me sorprende que el puto bicho haya podía arrastrar semejante matorral por todo ese camino, me costó alcanzarlo para poder matarlo, el puto era una maceta andante le salían ramas por todo su cuerpo, pero mira lo que logré sacar de él- Daryl metió su mano en una delas bolsas internas de su chaleco, y sacó su pañuelo rojo el cual desenvolvió para mostrar el pequeño botín que había ganado de dicha pelea, el cual entregó a Carol.  
Carol quería llorar de nuevo pero esta vez definitivamente era de felicidad, justo en su mano podía ver y sentir los pétalos blancos de una rosa cherokee, no podía ni imaginar desde donde Daryl venía cargando esa flor solo para ella y menos aún el buen estado en que se encontraba se había tomado la molestia de cuidarla, una última lagrima bajo por su mejilla sin embargo fue opacada por, tal vez, la sonrisa más grande que Daryl había visto en ella, y no pudo evitar volver a abrazarlo pero esta vez un abrazo más corto y rápido y de agradecimiento total.  
-Tenés hambre, ¿querés comer algo antes de bañarte? – Carol entró a la casa con una sonrisa dispuesta a cocinarle lo que pidiera.  
-O sea que definitivamente tengo que bañarme- Daryl la siguió hasta la cocina y ambo rieron con el comentario- de casualidad no hay galletas?  
-Dixon o te bañas o te vas olvidando de Judith- Michonne entró con Judith en sus brazos seguida por Rick y Carl.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Rick veía como Daryl terminaba de devorarse la última galleta para luego subir a bañarse, lo siguió para que no hubiera ninguna guerra en cuanto se enterara de los cambios que habían acordado, sin embargo se distrajo con Judith la cual tenía puesto el que fuera en otro tiempo su sombrero, y jalaba con mucha alegría los cabellos de su hermano que no sabía que hacer al respecto, Carol llegó al rescate justo en el momento en que Rick oía como Daryl abría la puerta de su antigua habitación, por lo cual se apresuró a subir las escaleras.  
-En serio que me creían muerto- Daryl no se molestó en decirle nada a Morgan, prefirió descargar su molestia con Rick.  
-Tus cosas están acá, sígueme- Rick llevó a Daryl hacia el cuarto de Carol, lo más lejos posible de Morgan- no tenemos más espacio en la casa para Morgan por lo tanto pensamos que podías compartir la habitación con Carol, están acostumbrados puesto que pasamos todo ese invierno en la carretera y a veces les tocaba compartir.  
-Y qué no había otra opción que no fuera yo perdiendo mi cuarto?, está Carol de acuerdo con esto?- Daryl preguntaba mientras rebuscaba entre su roa que llevarse al baño.  
-Bueno era eso o poner a Carol a compartir habitación con Morgan y cre…  
-Putas que Carol va a compartir con Morgan habitación!!!- Daryl tiró una de sus camisas hacia la cara de Rick y se marchó con un puño de ropa hacia el baño- yo duermo aquí le guste no.  
Justo cuando Daryl estaba entrando al baño, Rick lo alcanzó y dijo bajito para que no lo oyera Morgan ni nadie que anduviera por ahí:   
-Te quedó muy bien el detalle de la rosa.  
Rick se marchó riendo y evitando que Daryl lo matara en el proceso, sin embargo desde la entrada de Alexandría se pudo oír el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y como Daryl murmuraba:  
-Puto Rick Grimes puto, puto.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradezco sus comentarios, y los personajes no me pertenecen todo es de AMC.


End file.
